heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Keth'ren
A little weird, like most Tamaraneans, and a little silly, Keth'ren has spent a good part of his life isolated from the world around him, in a state of self imposed exile trying to find a new homeworld. Unlike most Tamaraneans, Keth'ren wields a Blue Lantern Ring and posesses a superhuman intellect under that air headed exterior. Background Tamaran, a jewel of peace, prosparity and hope. That's what it was when Keth'ren's parents, Mar'ren and Lysa'ren knew it as. However, all things change. With the birth of their son, however, fears began to grow in the minds of the two. The Citadel, long a threat, seemed to loom larger. Still, for almost ten years after their child's birth, they stayed on Tamaran, happy, peaceful and full of joy and love, unaware of the outside turmoil and strife. Keth'ren, like most Tamaranean children, was happy and loving, affectionate even to strangers, and though the child showed obvious intelligence, he was less interested in the field of science, as his parents were, preferring to draw and imagine wonderful stories, which he could rattle on about for hours. The child's imagination seemed boundless, and growing up, never once did he know fear, so protected and loved was he. But, as before stated, things change. For years, the Citadel loomed larger in his parent's minds, and so it was that shortly after his tenth birthday, Keth'ren and his parents left Tamaran to, as they told the boy, explore and learn more from scientists on other planets. In reality, the fear of invasion led them to leave, and they were right to do so. Self imposed exiles from their home world, Mar'ren and Lysa'ren spent many months with their child on their ship, travelling from planet to planet, trying to find somewhere the could call home. During this time, Lysa'ren began training her son in the art of Okaaran self defense. Keth'ren, preferring to daydream, was not exactly the best at this self defense, but he tried when he focused on it, and found, more often than not, that he was not very good at it. Mar'ren also contributed to the education of their son, teaching him more about the science they studied and theorized on, helping Keth'ren's mind stay active while the boy had no other tutor, though it's likely, at that time, that faster than light travel equations went right over the young Tamaranean's head. Months of searching stretched out into years, and Keth'ren blossomed under his parents' teaching as they made their way toward neighbors of the Sol system in search of a new planet to call home, hearing rumors of colonized moons, glorious meccas in search of great scientific minds. After almost six years in space, they sought shelter and happiness, only to suffer tragedy. Mar'ren's years of research culminated in a freak accident. Mar'ren, his wife and son prepared to make history with the experimental fuel. It was during one of these outings, where Mar'ren had proved that the effeciency could be improved, that he wished to push it further. Blown off course and hurtling through space, the ship bucked wildly. Keth'ren, the only one strapped into his seat, was the only one to remain concious. Unfastening himself, the boy carried his parents to the only escape pod, which was shielded and protected, on the far side of the ship from the engines. Keth returned to the cockpit and attempted to exit Hyperflight, far too close to a sun. The exit was bumpy, and Keth'ren managed to overheat the engines, located at the front of the ship. Racing toward the escape pod and his parents, thinking only of protecting them, Keth'ren was bathed in solar radiation as the cockpit and engines exploded, expelling the experimental fuel into the ship's rapidly depleted atmosphere. Rather than killing him, as it would have a human, the combined radiation and gas mutated Keth'ren permanently and irreversably, and nothing would be the same. Clinging to conciousness, Keth'ren ejected the escape pod, unable to open it without exposing his parents to the same potentially lethal radiation. Even Tamaraneans can only absorb so much, after all. Stumbling back to the cockpit, the dazed teen managed to pilot his ship toward a planet with a breathable atmosphere, that of Earth. The alien ship crashed in the middle of an unpopulated field in Sweden, and Keth'ren amazingly enough found himself unharmed, though he had certainly damaged the field. Locals were attracted to the scene, and using his ability to absorb languages, Keth'ren tried, in his Tamaranean 'logical' fashion, to tell the natives what had happened. The ship was utterly ruined, and Keth'ren stranded on Earth. But his parents were safe, with food and stores. Taken in by a local family, and discovering the ability to cast illusions, Keth'ren was able to pass himself off as an eccentric Swedish boy when agencies from across the world came to study the crash. Smuggling himself into the US aboard a freighter, after hearing that the United States was generally accepting of 'Illegal Aliens', Keth'ren found himself in a whole new world, in more ways than one. Over the next year and a half, Keth'ren joined a group known as Young Justice, fighting crime with a group of teenage heroes. Still, despite his intensely hopeful nature, Keth worried about the fate of his parents. After being beamed to Knowhere by accident, Keth'ren used connections there to find his way back to Tamaran, and his parents, safe, if unhappy, under alien rule. It was there that Keth'ren joined an underground resistance movement, using his powers to help his fellow Tamaraneans fight back against their opressors... and it was there that Keth'ren was captured, and held prisoner by the Citadel. Slowly starving to death and unable to break free of his cell, all Keth'ren could do was hope for the safety of his people and his family... and so it was that very hope drew a strange construct into his cell. A blue ring, seemingly made of crystal, appeared before the alien youth, offering him a chance to see his hopes brought to life! Placing the ring upon his hand, Keth'ren was granted the power to escape his captors, and was taken to Odym, where he was healed by two mysterious beings who called themselves Guardians of the Universe. Newly empowered, and trained by the ring itself in the use of his abilities, Keth'ren was given leave to return to Earth and gather allies, to see his greatest hope come true. Freedom for Tamaran! Category:Characters Category:Original